Faye (Shadows of Valentia)
Faye (エフィ Efi, Effie in the Japanese version) is a playable character who appears exclusively in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is 18 years old. Profile Faye is one of Alm’s childhood friends from Ram Village. Growing up alongside Alm, Tobin, Gray, Kliff, and Celica, the group were incredibly close. One day, the children saw a knight approach the village, the first one they had ever seen. Unfortunately, these knights were led by Slayde, who attempted to kidnap Faye and Celica. Thanks to a timely rescue by Mycen the children were saved. Unfortunately, this event caused Celica to leave the village. Over the course of the years, Faye trained under Mycen in combat. Several years later, Ram Village was visited by Lukas who was looking for Mycen to lead the Deliverance. While he could not be found, Alm volunteered to join in his stead. Alm asks his friends to come along with him on his journey. An offer Faye accepts in order to remain close to Alm. Alternatively, Alm can opt to not recruit her, allowing Celica to do so instead when she returns to Ram Village after leaving her home on Novis. Personality Faye is defined by her crush on Alm, something which has been present since they were children. Her whole world revolves around Alm, and she is always concerned for his safety. The reason she joined the Deliverance was purely to stay close to him as long as possible, and she often remarks that she will "grow however she can" to protect him. Despite this, she knows that Alm's affections are for Celica alone, even before Alm himself knew. While she knows that her love for him will go unrequited, she still dreams of a future where she is together with him and remains as a constant supporter to Alm's ideals and goals. Despite her feelings for Alm being her main characteristic, Faye does care for other people, like her other childhood friends from Ram Village. However, she is uncomfortable talking to people she has not known for long, as shown in her support conversations with Silque. These supports depict her as rude and standoffish, though she does apologize later when she realizes that she misses Silque's presence. Faye is not the type of person to hold a grudge and is genuinely happy to see Celica again for the first time in seven years; she can even join her if she is still in Ram Village when Celica visits. Faye is also stubborn, and hates being left behind by the village boys -- if Alm does not recruit her, she later tells Celica how lonely she has been and that she had considered chasing after Alm to teach him a lesson because he brought Gray and Tobin but not her. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats |-|Prologue= |-|Ally= Personal Max Stats |52 |41 |39 |40 |39 |41 |40 |} Growth Rates |40% |40% |30% |30% |30% |40% |3% |} Supports *Alm *Silque Passive Supports *Mycen *Celica Overall In Echoes, Faye starts off alongside Kliff as the weakest of Alm's starting villagers, and like him she must gain two levels in order to class change as opposed to Tobin needing one, and Gray needing none at all. Statistically, her growth rates contain exceptional attack, HP, and defense, as well as average stats elsewhere. Unlike the male villagers, Faye does not have access to the archer, mercenary, or soldier classlines, instead possessing cleric, pegasus knight, the female variant of mage, and cavalier. All of these classes can work well given her stat spread, should the player be inclined to use them; however, she possesses a number of unique abilities and spells as a cleric that cannot be obtained otherwise. These include early access to the physic spell for long range healing, which on Alm's side can only be obtained on promoted units otherwise, and the rescue spell, which allows her to pull one far afield ally to her side. She also gains the anew spell, equivalent to refreshing from previous games, though she acquires it very late into the game and it has a hefty HP cost tied to it. Regardless of the class she is made however, she will perform quite competently in the role she is given. Fire Emblem Heroes Description '''Devoted Heart' :A young woman from Ram Village, and Alm's childhood friend. Her devotion to him stretches back to these days. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Skills Weapon Assists Specials Passive Quotes ''Heroes'' :Faye (Echoes)/Heroes Quotes Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Recruitment Conversations First Turn Selection **gasp* "Okay." (Full/High health, Prologue) *"What should I do?" (Medium health, Prologue) *"Just leave it to me." (Full/High health) *"Okay, I'm ready!" (Medium health) *"U-uhm...all right..." (Low health) Upon Being Healed *"You're too kind." Level Up *"It's nice to get stronger." (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) *"I'm getting better at reading the enemy." (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) *"I feel the Mother's protection." (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) *"Hmm... I thought I felt something. (1 stat up) *"I don't need any more muscles. Thanks." (0 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I'll grow however I can to keep you safe, Alm." Battle Quotes Enemy Dodges **gasp* Enemy deals 1 or no damage *"This is for Alm!" *"Don't test me!" *"Don't touch me!" (Prologue) Critical Attack *"For Alm!" *"Wrong move!" *"I've had it!" Finishing Blow *"Gotcha!" *"Hyah!" *"Step aside!" Defeated Enemy *"Look at that!" **sighs* *"I was taught by the best." *"Did you see that, Alm?" **sighs* "There." *"Thank you!" Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "One day, I'll be like you." * "Please watch over me." * "*Giggle* Every time." (If Alm defeats an enemy) * "*Giggle* ...Oh. Was I staring?" (If Alm defeats an enemy) Summary Screen *"You make it look easy, Alm." Death and Retreat Quote Ending Unable to get Alm out of her mind, Faye returned to her old life in Ram Village. Eventually, she met and married a suitor who claimed he did not mind her pining for the king, though her habit of vanishing without notice for days at a time continued to worry her new family. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Faye is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * Etymology ''Faye is a feminine given name derived from Middle English faie meaning "fairy", or possibly from the Old French word meaning loyalty or belief. Her Japanese name, Effie, is an English abbreviation of Greek name Euphemia, meaning well spoken. Trivia *In Fire Emblem Heroes, Faye is classed as an Archer. In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, this is not a class she can assume due to the Archer class being restricted to male characters. *Similar to Marth and Roy's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Corrin's appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Faye makes her first appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes rather than in her debut game. *Interestingly, Faye seems to have the closest relationship with Mycen out of the four Ram villagers. One of her victory quotes references how well he has taught her when it comes to combat, and he has one of the few people she considers close enough to get a support bonus from (despite neither getting nor giving any bonuses with the other villagers, who she still considers her friends). *Faye has a uniquely colored mount if reclassed as a Cavalier, with it being a light tan color. *Faye is the only character in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia to have a support penalty, as fighting near Alm will increase her opponent's hit rate (as well as her own). Gallery File:Faye Concept.png|Concept artwork of Faye from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Faye Heroes.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem Heroes by Konfuzi Kokon. File:Faye Fight.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem Heroes by Konfuzi Kokon. File:Faye Skill.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem Heroes by Konfuzi Kokon. File:Faye Damaged.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem Heroes by Konfuzi Kokon. File:Faye_Echoes_Cipher_art_1.png|Faye as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) File:B09-016N.png|Faye, in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) File:B09-015R.png|Faye, in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) File:B09-015R+.png|Faye, in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) File:Faye Echoes Portrait.png|Faye's portrait. File:Young Faye Portrait.png|Young Faye's portrait. File:Faye Village.png|Faye's village sprite. File:FE15 Girl (Faye).jpg|Faye's battle model as a Girl. File:FE15 Villager (Faye).jpg|Faye's battle model as a Villager. File:FE15 Cleric (Faye).jpg|Faye's battle model as a Cleric. File:FE15 Saint (Faye).jpg|Faye's battle model as a Saint. File:FE15 Cavalier (Faye).jpg|Faye's battle model as a Cavalier. File:FE15 Paladin (Faye).jpg|Faye's battle model as a Paladin. File:FE15 Gold Knight (Faye).jpg|Faye's battle model as a Gold Knight. File:Faye Heroes Sprite.png|Faye's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters